Pain (Sad Love Story)
by Bag O'l Lays
Summary: Once upon a time there was a girl named Emma she was very calm and cool she had a boyfriend named Jake they both loved each other until things started to go wrong (I couldn't find any categories for the characters so I chose a random one hope you like it and sorry if it is short or anything else)
1. Chapter 1

As Emma walked home, she called Jake "Hey babe", she said with a smile "What you want?" he sighed, "I just wanted to check if you were ok" said Emma. "I love you" she said in a sweet voice "Yeah...you too" he hung up, "Who was that?" Emma's friend Ally, was with Jake "Oh hehe, that was..my cousin, now give me a kiss" he said with a smile. Emma finally got home because she got lost by focusing on her phone too much. As she opened the door, her dad was in front of the door with his arms crossed and said "Where were you?", "I got lost thats all" she said with a smile, he let out a heavy sigh "I got a little worried..now go do your homework so you can get a good education" he kissed her forehead and walked away. After she finished her homework, she jumped onto her bed and went on her phone and called Jake "Hello?", "Hey its Emma", "What you need now I'm busy" he sighed "I just need to tell you somethi-" he interrupted her "Sorry, I got to go" just when he was about to hang up on her "Wait can we meet at the park tomorrow?" she asked "Yeah, sure" he hung up. Emma hang up and watched vines on her phone until she went to sleep.

The next day, Emma dressed as nice as she can to impress Jake at the park, when she finished she headed out to the park. When she arrived, she caught Ally and Jake on the bench kissing she froze for a while and walked back to her house with tears running down her cheeks. When she arrived at her house she noticed a note on her door, she grabbed it and read it: ' _Emma your father and I are on a vacation, so take care of the house until we come back'._ Emma was alone in the house now. While she was watching t.v her friend, Ally, texted her, Emma ignored the text and continued watching her show.

Emma cried all day and night thinking about Jake and Ally she was angry and also pissed so she had to tell him it was over. So the next she dressed up in a sweater and joggers to have a little chat with Jake. She knocked on the door and Jake's mom opened and said "Hey Darling!" she said with a bright smile, "Hi , um I need to talk to Jake" said Emma, "Oh sure come in! He's in his room upstairs" she said with a smile. Emma walked up the stairs to Jake's room and knocked softly, she didn't hear anything, so she open the door. She saw Jake and Ally making out, she was in shock, "Jake!" Emma yelled, Jake sat up and looked at Emma "Why are you here, nobody invite you" he yelled back, Ally was sitting there looking innocent, Emma was speechless, tears were running down her cheeks "You know what we are over!" she replied "Good, I don't want to see your crappy face again, now get out!" he said in a fierce way.

Emma walked away and quickly went down the stairs until "Emma, you okay, something happened?" said "N-no I'm fine I just um, my eye" she said "Okay, if you need anything I'm here" said with a smile. Emma closed the door after having a conversation with , she walked all the way back to her house crying. Finally she went home since she got lost again, she opened the door, locked it, and walked to her room crying until she went to sleep.

 _Three Months later,_

Everyone knew that Jake and Emma broke up but they didn't know what REALLY happened, some people thought Emma cheated on Jake. Jake became more popular with Ally and together they were the 'Best Couple in School'. Emma gained more weight and became less popular she had a few friends but she only had one to keeper company, her name was Melina. Melina was a good friend to Emma, she used to be friends with Ally but after what had happened she felt bad for Emma. "Well I got to go to my class, bye" Melina smiled and hugged Emma tightly.

As Emma walked down the hallway "Hey fat Emmy" one of Jake's friend said, "Hey Victor" she said as she rolled her eyes, "I want to be left alone, I don't want to talk right now" she continued. "Alright boys you can go" said Victor, after they left, Victor, all of a sudden pinned Emma to a locker door and said "I don't want you close to Ally or Jake, not even speaking to them", Emma pushed him off "Get away, creep", Victor slapped Emma across the cheek "I'm not going to repeat again, try to do anything to them and its over for you" he glared at her. Emma was terrified of what he said but was also angry so she didn't say anything "I hope you die in **pain,** loser" he said and then walked away. After she heard what he had said tears fell down her eyes on her boiling cheek, **pain** was all she felt, it was like everyone hated her for no reason. Even though class was starting, she couldn't go in with a hand mark on her cheek, so she quickly went to the bathroom and used a bandage from her bag so it couldn't show.

Few moments later, she finally was done and walked out the door, then the bell rang "Shoot" she whispered to herself.

* * *

 **Sorry if I hadn't updated any chapters or stories because I would try to log on and it wouldn't let me so, yeah but this is the first chapter of Pain and an upcoming story on Diabolik Lovers I need help on what my title will be for it so put it on the reviews if you like...I'll catch up soon and try to make more chapters or stories as soon as possible, Thank you and Sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma paused for a second and had thoughts around her head thinking about what Victor did to her. When the bell rang everyone started going out the classroom doors and walked around to go to lunch. Emma ignored that she skipped class until someone bumped into her and fell "Watch where your going, Fatty" Emma looked up and saw Jake looking straight at her while Ally is beside him "Can you move or what?" Jake continued, Emma didn't say anything and crawled herself to the opposite way so they can pass. Emma stood up after they left to the cafeteria "Emma, Emma!" she looked up and saw Melina running towards her, Melina always made her smile whenever she is excited. Melina hugged her then said "Guess who got an 'A'", "The janitor" Emma said sarcastically "No, me..your always saying the janitor" Melina said as she frowned "The janitor sees everything" said Emma, "Yeah, yeah..lets go to lunch so we can't be the last ones" smiled Melina.

As both girls got their trays, Melina walked Emma to a table where some girls told Melina to sit with them. Emma sat next to Melina and started eating, she said nothing and listened to the conversation they had. All that Emma could think about was what Victor had said to her "Emma?" said Melina she didn't reply "Emma!" Melina shook her "Huh?" she said in surprise. "You ok" said Melina "Yeah..yeah I'm fine" Emma nervously giggled, a girl that was next to her interrupted them and said "Hey! Is that a slap mark on your cheek, I think its bigger", Melina turned Emma's face to see her cheek "What happened to you?" she asked "I-Its nothing, trust me" Emma said, "Well its something, lets go" Melina told her friends that they'll be back and grabbed Emma's arm as they walked their way to the bathroom.

"C'mon Emma, spill it" said Melina, "Ok, ok well..Victor slapped me..." she said, Melina was furious after she explained why he slapped her. "But, please don't tell anyone" she said, "Well..but..ok fine but if this happens again I will have to talk with Jake and company" Melina said, they both hugged each other and walked out the bathroom and to the cafeteria.

As both girls finished their food, the bell rang and they all went to their last class. Both the girls sat next to each other and talked as they waited for the teacher to prepare them a lesson. Everyday, Jake, Ally and his friends would treat her like trash but Melina would always save the day by making her feel better and always be there for her, somewhat like a parent. Emma was very grateful to have a friend like her. The next day, Emma walked all the way to school since her parents aren't there to drop her off but she kind of liked it. Once she was their someone tapped on the back of her shoulder, it was Jake, and turned around "Um, hey" she couldn't help but smile, "Oh, I just wanted to say that you're the WORST person I've ever dated, I hope you die in **pain** " said Jake as he walked away with a smile on his face, he loved it when she was sad because he would always comfort her, but this time he wanted her to feel **pain** and it made him quite happy.

There again she was in the bathroom, crying, but she stopped she had a little hope in her telling her to be strong and don't worry about those two devil birds. She wiped her tears and walked out the bathroom to her first class of the day. Many hours later, the bell rang for lunch time. After Emma got her tray from the lunch lady, Melina waved at her to get her attention so she can sit with her and the rest of the people at the table. As she was walked through a trail, she walked close towards Ally, Jake and the rest of the gang once she was close Ally purposely lifted her leg up and Emma fell with the food all over her and everyone around her laughed except Melina and the rest of the people at the table, well some of them weren't paying attention cause they were on their phones. Emma ran away while everyone laughing behind her, she finally found a way to go to the bathroom to clean herself up. Melina also made her way to the bathroom and helped Emma with the food on her clothes.

Melina was very furious at what Ally did, so she left Emma cleaning herself and went out the bathroom to the cafeteria to have a little chat with Ally and the rest of the gang.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma paused for a second and had thoughts around her head thinking about what Victor did to her. When the bell rang everyone started going out the classroom doors and walked around to go to lunch. Emma ignored that she skipped class until someone bumped into her and fell "Watch where your going, Fatty" Emma looked up and saw Jake looking straight at her while Ally is beside him "Can you move or what?" Jake continued, Emma didn't say anything and crawled herself to the opposite way so they can pass. Emma stood up after they left to the cafeteria "Emma, Emma!" she looked up and saw Melina running towards her, Melina always made her smile whenever she is excited. Melina hugged her then said "Guess who got an 'A'", "The janitor" Emma said sarcastically "No, me..your always saying the janitor" Melina said as she frowned "The janitor knows all" said Emma, "Yeah, yeah..lets go to lunch so we can't be the last ones" smiled Melina.

As both girls got their trays, Melina walked Emma to a table where some girls told Melina to sit with them. Emma sat next to Melina and started eating, she said nothing and listened to the conversation they had. All that Emma could think about was what Victor had said to her "Emma?" said Melina she didn't reply "Emma!" Melina shook her "Huh?" she said in surprise. "You ok" said Melina "Yeah..yeah I'm fine" Emma nervously giggled, a girl that was next to her interrupted them and said "Hey! Is that a slap mark on your cheek, I think its bigger", Melina turned Emma's face to see her cheek "What happened to you?" she asked "I-Its nothing, trust me" Emma said, "Well its something, lets go" Melina told her friends that they'll be back and grabbed Emma's arm as they walked their way to the bathroom.

"C'mon Emma, spill it" said Melina, "Ok, ok well..Victor slapped me..." she said, Melina was furious after she explained why he slapped her. "But, please don't tell anyone" she said, "Well..but..ok fine but if this happens again I will have to talk with Jake and company" Melina said, they both hugged each other and walked out the bathroom and to the cafeteria.

As both girls finished their food, the bell rang and they all went to their last class. Both the girls sat next to each other and talked as they waited for the teacher to prepare them a lesson. Everyday, Jake, Ally and his friends would treat her like trash but Melina would always save the day by making her feel better and always be there for her, somewhat like a parent. Emma was very grateful to have a friend like her. The next day, Emma walked all the way to school since her parents aren't there to drop her off but she kind of liked it. Once she was their someone tapped on the back of her shoulder, it was Jake, and turned around "Um, hey" she couldn't help but smile, "Oh, I just wanted to say that you're the WORST person I've ever dated, I hope you die in **pain** " said Jake as he walked away with a smile on his face, he loved it when she was sad because he would always comfort her, but this time he wanted her to feel **pain** and it made him quite happy.

There again she was in the bathroom, crying, but she stopped she had a little hope in her telling her to be strong and don't worry about those two devil birds. She wiped her tears and walked out the bathroom to her first class of the day. Many hours later, the bell rang for lunch time. After Emma got her tray from the lunch lady, Melina waved at her to get her attention so she can sit with her and the rest of the people at the table. As she was walked through a trail, she walked close towards Ally, Jake and the rest of the gang once she was close Ally purposely lifted her leg up and Emma fell with the food all over her and everyone around her laughed except Melina and the rest of the people at the table, well some of them weren't paying attention cause they were on their phones. Emma ran away while everyone laughing behind her, she finally found a way to go to the bathroom to clean herself up. Melina also made her way to the bathroom and helped Emma with the food on her clothes.

Melina was very furious at what Ally did, so she left Emma cleaning herself and went out the bathroom to the cafeteria to have a little chat with Ally and the rest of the gang.


End file.
